Loved
by livingwild0613
Summary: Edward left. so Bella goes to a bon fire and meets Sam. Sam imprints on Bella.
1. Chapter 1

This is my first twilight fanfiction. All suggestions are welcomed but try to go easy on me. all twilight characters belong to Stephenie mayers.

Bella POV

It's been two months since Ed-he left me. All i can think about was the pain in my chest, where my heart used to be. As I sit here watching the window where Ed-he used to come in, i get to thinking how am i going to get through this, how can i make the pain go away. i was deep in thought that i didn't hear Charlie come in my room. "Bells" he called. i jump and turn around "yeah dad""Billy called and invited us down to the rez for a bon fire so we're leaving in five minutes." "Maybe seeing other people can help you come out of whatever funk you're in over that Cullen boy" he grumbled the last statement. "yeah just let me change and I'll be down in a minute."

The ride to La Push was quiet as usual. When we pulled into the driveway of the familiar red house, i can see that the fire was started and a group of people setting up tables for the food.

I start to get out of the cruiser when i see jake jogging towards me with a huge smile on his face. "hey bells i didn't think you come" he says as he pulls me into a big hug. "i figures that maybe getting out of the house would help bring me out of this funk" i said to him while hugging him back. "well come on you can help me bring out the food". As we are bringing out the food i see four tall Quileute men walking towards us. i turn towards Jake " who are they?" Jake turns around and glares at them"thats Sam and his gang"he hisses. i give them one more glance before heading back inside to get more food to bring out.

I come back out with some more food to set on the table when i notice that one of the guys talking to Billy when they both look up at me and then go back to talking "hmmm that's odd" i think to myself. After we all finish eating we all go to sit around the fire to hear Billy tell us the old legends. As Billy is telling us the legends, i notice that the guy that Billy was talking to early staring at me like he's judging my reaction. After Billy has finished the legends, i get up and go to see if there is any desert left and luck has it that there is one piece of apple pie left. i grab a plate and start to scoop up the pie when i feel someone come up behind me. I turn around to find the same guy that was staring at me earlier"hi' he says. "um hi"i reply back to him. "i wanted to come over and say hi and introduce myself. I'm Sam". "I'm Bella, nice to meet you Sam". "how did you like the legends?'' Sam asked. "they were good" i said. " I was wondering if you wanted to take a walk with me?'' "Sure".

As we were walking i noticed how comfortable and safe i felt walking with him. "Bella" Sam says bringing me out of my thoughts." I need to tell you something but i don't want you to freak out, i wanted to tell you i've imprinted tonight." i stop and look up at him'' oh okay why are you telling me, you should be telling your imprint instead. He suddenly stops and looks at me " I am telling my imprint, i imprinted on you Bella''.


	2. Chapter 2

I would have updated sooner but I was at work. So here it is Bella's reaction Oh and in this story Billy can walk.

Bella POV

I kept opening and closing my mouth like I was a fish trying to wrap my head around what Sam just sprung on me. "Are you sure you want me as an imprint. I mean I'm broken, so broken that not even Ed-he wanted me, he just tossed me like I"m a piece of trash and left me in the middle of the woods. I'm nothing but a shell of a stupid human that fell in love with a vampire." I sobbed not realizing that during my rant that Sam had brought me in to a hug. "I don't care that you dated a vampire, hell you could have dated ten vampires and I still would want you."he told me. "why" i whisper softly "Because you are my other half, your beautiful and from what I hear from your dad smart,so you may have dated and loved a vampire but you are human you suppose to make mistakes your not suppose to be perfect and to be honest i don't want anybody whose perfect because I'm not perfect."

"I think you dad is probably wondering where you are by now". i looked at my phone and an hour has passed. " yeah your probably right, Thank you for letting me rant and telling me about the imprint, i know that this may seem strange but i do feel this strange connection already, but i do have to ask if we can take whatever this is between us slow?''"We can go as slow as you need to. Remember imprinting isnt just about finding a person that will create stronger wolves, its about whatever the imprintee needs the imprinter to be'. As we were walking back to Billy's, i felt this pull towards Sam and i wanted to test out this imprint so i decided to hold Sam's hand. As i grab Sam's hand i felt this electric current run up my hand and straight to me heart and it felt so warm unlike the chill every time i held Edwards hand. i realized for the first time that when i said his name that the whole where my heart was didn't hurt. Maybe there was something to this.

When we got back to Billy's, I saw that my dad and Billy had already gone in to the house to no doubt watch the latest game of whatever sport was in season. Sam walked me to the front door "Bella" he spoke quietly. "Sam"" Bella i was wondering if it was ok if i kiss you" i looked to his eyes and saw the softness and dare i say love."yes" i whispered so quietly that i didn't think he heard me till i saw his head lean in and felt his lips capture mine. It felt as if i was floating and would never come down from this kind of high. i seriously don't know why people do drug when you could get this kind of high just from kissing someone. "Wow""hmmm you can say that again" "Wow". Sam just laughed at that."I hope that i can see you again soon" he asked. "how about i come over on tomorrow and we can hang out and get to know each other""that sounds great''.

After i said bye to Sam and told him i would see him tomorrow i walked in to Billy's and found that not only was my dad passed out but Billy as well. "Dad wake up". i had to laugh when he sat straight up and was in full cop mode and still hadn't notice that he still has drool on his chin."lets head home"" ok let me wake billy up before we head out". So he sneaks behind Billy, gets close to his ear and yells"WAKE UP OLD MAN". Billy jump and with a thud falls to the floor. " Fucking hell man what the hell was that for, i was have a great dream with Sarah in it and you had to ruin it""sorry man but we are heading out" charlie said still laughing."ok old man I'll see you Sunday for the game""Alright dont for get the beer".

After we got home i went upstairs took a shower and crawled under the covers and hoped that the nightmare that i have been having weren't going to rear its ugly head tonight.

i was in our meadow as usual and Edward just vanished. I was standing alone, as soon as i turned around i saw a bright flash of red go past me. i turn around to find her but saw nothing. Then i see her charging right at me, i close my eyes and brace my self for the impact but didnt feel it. i open my eyes to see a huge midnight black wolf ripping her to pieces. After he has her in pieces, he looks straight at me and starts to walk towards me, i am frozen with fear that i can't move. All of a sudden the wolf shimmers and standing in the spot where the wolf used to be is Sam.


	3. Chapter 3

Crazy crazy week this has been! worked midnight so i wasnt up for writing a chapter but now that im off mids i can write to my heart content! Now where were we? Oh thats right! here's chapter three!

Bella's POV

I woke up with a gasp. Till my dream i hadn't seen any of the guys in their wolf forms. I wonder if this is the imprint trying to tell me that I can trust Sam and that I would be better with him. Edward always wanted me to have a normal and happy life. I decided then that I would give my heart to Sam when the time came and that I wouldn't doubt that he is the best choice for me. I was brought of my thought by my alarm ringing. Crap I forgot to turn that thing off last night before I went to bed. So I got up, got my thing for my shower and headed toward the bathroom. After I decided that I was clean, I got out of the shower and got dressed. I took out a pair of jeans and a long-sleeved green shirt. i took my chuck from my closet and threw them on and went downstairs to get breakfest. Just as i finished washing my dishes the pone rang. "Hello Swan residence" "Bella" he said and i knew it was Sam calling. "Hey Sam what's up""I called to see if you wanted to hang out today""Sure what did you have in mind""Well we could head to first beach"Sam said. "sure Ill be down in half hour" i said eagerly. "Okay I'll see you in a half hour". After i got directions to his place, i left a note for charlie i grab my keys for my beast and headed down to La Push.

As soon as i pulled in to Sam's place he stepped out on to the front porch to greet me. "Hi" i spoke softly. "Hey how are you""I'm actually really good"i said surprising not only Sam but my self as well. "That's good to hear""how are you Sam". "I'm good actually". "You wanna head down to the beach""sure sounds good". As we were walking down to the beach i felt Sams hand brush against mine like he wanted to hold my hand but was unsure if i would be okay with it so i grab his and a gave ti a gentle squeeze to let him know it was alright. when we got to the beach we found this old drift wood log to sit on,"so do you want to play twenty questions" I asked " sure" " okay what's your favorite food" " that's easy i eat just about anything that wont eat me first" he chuckled "ok whats your favorite food" "mmmm that would be lasagna"

After getting to know each other and finding out that we actually had a lot in common we decided to head back to Sams to get something to each and watch a movie. As we were watching the movie i kept glancing at Sam. He noticed that i was doing that and tilted my chin up wards and placed his lips on mine. The kiss got heated and Sam placed me on his lap so that i was straddling him. i could feel his fingers playing with the exposed skin of my hips where my shirt had ridden up, i was lightly ghosting the tips of my fingers up and down his chest. As he let out a groan I could feel how aroused he was becoming. I have no clue what got in to me but i stopped kissing him long enough to take my shirt off. As I took off my shirt I felt Sam get up, wrap my legs around his waist and he started walking to what i could only assume was the bedroom.

As we got the bedroom door he slammed my back against it and was trying to find the handle so i reached down and opened the door. he walked inside and kicked the door shut and then slammed me back against the door again. i unwrapped my arms from around his neck and started to unbutton his pants. i finally got the slippery bugger unbuttoned and the fell to the floor, when i went to reach for his boxers i got a surprise. He chuckled at my surprised and said " i only go commando baby". He then turned us around and started walking to the bed. when i felt the bed hit my back finally got a chance to look and i mean really look at Sam. My god was he smokin! i scanned from head to toe and i stopped when i saw that Sam jr was at full attention and let me tell you that there was nothing little at him. He was a full nine inches by my guess and i thought how in the world was this going to fit. As if he read my mind he said"Your body will stretch to fit me".

Then he leaned down and captured my lips again then he placed soft kissed along my jaw to my neck and nibbled at the junction between my neck and shoulder then kept placing kissing till he got to my nipples. He took one in his mouth and started rolling the other between his thumb and pointer finger. i felt the pleasure run from nipples down to my lower regents. then after he had his fun with my nipples he stated placing soft wet kisses down my stomach till he reached my pants. He looked up at my and we locked eyes as if he was asking permission so i simply nodded and he began to unbutton my pans slowly while his eyes were still on mine. As soon as he got my pants unbuttoned i saw him pick up his head and take a long breath and then he did something i wasnt expecting him to do which was let out a growl and man was that a huge turn on and another wave a arousal hit me and he locked eyes with me and i saw that there was a yellow ring around the outside of his pupil. The next thing i knew he had my pants and underwear off ruining them in the process. He then crawled back up and started kissing my neck again and stop and whispered into my ear" Are you sure you want to do this because once i start i don't think i'll be able to stop" i looked up at him and nodded not trusting my voice. He started kissing me as he lined his hips up with mine and looked at me one more time before he enter. "I'm going to make this quick so it doesn't hurt as much" He then slammed into me with one fluid motion. i gasp at the pain and a few tears leaked out. He kissed them away and spoke quietly in my ear till the pain had passed.

Once the pain subsided i jerked my hips to let him know that it was ok to move. He started thrusting in and out of me slowly then picking up speed. i kept going higher and higher till i was about to burst when he stopped pulled out of me and flipped me over the slammed into me again and again till i was calling out his name as i was coming then i felt this pain in the back of my neck and i once again felt pleasure roll through my body as he came calling out my name . Once i had come down from my high i felt Sam licking the back of my neck where i had felt the pain" Oh shit" he whispered once he came down from his own high.


	4. Chapter 4

Bella's POV

"Sam what do you mean oh shit" i gasp "What just happened now it shouldn't have happened till i talked it over with you and we were ready to take this step" he said not looking at me. "It's called marking" Sam started "It's the last step to the inprint. it means that you and i are one now, i can feel you and you can feel me, and when the other guys are near you they can smell me on you and that will tell them that you are mine and in the eyes of the council we are technically married" i stared at him for i don't know how long before i said " holy shit you mean to tell me that i am now married to you" i yelled " yes and there's another thing" "what you're going to tell me that i'm now going to have your pups" i snorted "When the time comes yes will have my pups" "oh this is just great "

i start pacing, i'm so trying to get my head around this and then it dawns on me " so im married to you and im possible pregnant too. so not what i expected for my life at this point but then again it is better than being a cold and dead and not aloud to see my friends and family. so what do we do now" i said turning to him " well we could see where this leads us and go with the flow" he suggested " well thats the only thing we really can do, i mean i don't think the morning after pill will help defeat your super wolfy sperm. " wolfy sperm? Really Bella" he laughed.

As we were in the kitchen fixing dinner i forgot that charlie might have a problem with this, i mean i'm eighteen in all but i still live with him. i turn from making the chicken fried rice" i just thought that we have to tell charlie about us" i said " well charlie already knows about us being wolves so i think he might be ok with the fact that i've imprinted on you and everything but he might not be ok with the fact that i took away his daughter's innocents and might have impregnated her with my pup" "well he doesn't have to know the last part but we do have to tell him about the imprint". i set out the plated and set the pan of chicken fried rice in between us " so when do you want to tell him about the imprint" Sam asks. " well no time like the present, He should be at home by now but we could always tell him tomorrow it all depends on his mood from his shift". After everything was cleaned up and left overs put away( i know leftovers with a wolf with a never ending stomach). we get in to my truck and head off to charlie's.

We pull into the driveway behind the cruiser and i brace my for what could come out of this. "Dad i'm home" "In here Bells" i hear him say from the kitchen. we walk in to the kitchen to see charlie sitting at the table with some leftovers from the fridge that i put in there last night. Well might as well get this over with. "Dad i want to apologize for my behavior for the last couple of months but i want to tell you that im over edward and i have moved on from him. Dad im now with Sam" i said as i squeeze Sam's hand. Charlie stops eat and looks up from his plate and simply say "Bells this is great. im happy for you and Sam. Sam, you take care of my baby and we will have no problems and welcome to the family." i stare at him with my mouth opening anf closing like a fish out of water. " Really? who are you and what have you done with my dad?" " Bells i know you know that i dodnt like edward and all but i know that Sam will take care of you and he will treat you right. He is what you need right now" " Thanks dad i love you" "love you too kid"


	5. Chapter 5

Bella's POV

It's been about 2 months since Sam and i have been together and it has been wonderful. i practically live down at the rez when i'm not at work. Charlie and i have been getting along better than we ever have. I talked Charlie into letting me take the GED test and i just finished the last test yesterday. Now i know that we can't live in the pretty little bubble that we have been but i could care less. this has been the best 2 months of my life. Jacob finally phase as well as Quil, Leah, and Leah's little brother Seth. Jake took the new hard at first and went wolf for about three days but would rather have me as a pack sister than nothing at all. Paul imprinted on Jake's sister Rachel which resulted in another 2 days in his wolf form and another week before he would stop growling at paul before he accepted it and Jared imprinted on a girl named Kim. It's great to finally has some other girls in the pack and that we all get along great too.

I was Sam kitchen(which has become mine since i stay here on the weekends) talking to the girls while i was making my famous mac and cheese when i feel my stomach flip, i drop the spoon i was holding and dash for the downstairs bathroom. When i finish vomiting my guts up i rise out my mouth and go back into the kitchen. i walk back into the kitchen and the girls are staring at me like I've just grown two heads " Bella what was that all about" Leah asked. " i don't know my stomach just flipped but i do feel better now that I've puke, I've been feeling kinda off for the past couple of days" i said. " Bella i know that you and Sam have been pretty physical but do you think you could be pregnant" Rachel asked " how did you know about Sam and i" i asked confusingly " Packmind Bella, every time sam thinks about you, we all get a preview of the bedroom Bella, which i really don't want to want to see but damn girl you got some moves" Leah said as i turned redder than a tomato" Shit i forgot about that,and about being pregnant i don't know." " Well there is only one way to find out and that's to do a pregnancy test" Kim stated "Why don't i call my mom and we can go to the clinic and have one done" Leah asked."But your mother is dating my father.""Sue cant say anything without your permission"Rachel said trying to calm me down." ok leah call your mom and see if we can stop by in an hour i wanna get this done before Sam and the boys get back from the job site" Leah walked outside to call her mom and when she came back in she said that would be fine.

As we were driving to the Reservation clinic i started to think about how Sam would take the news, i just hope he still wants me after i tell him the we walk into the clinic we are greeted by sue."Bella good to see you again, so let's get down to business you are here to get a pregnancy test.""Yeah" "well then I'm going to go get then test and be right back and while I'm gone if you could go into the bathroom and fill up this cup then we will find out if you're carrying a pup or not. After getting my business done sue came back in and now we are waiting on the results. The longest three minutes of my life were finally over and sue looks at the test and says "Bella looks like you're going to have a pup in about nine months". I just sit there shocked that i'm going to be a mom to someone. "We can do an ultrasound to confirm the pregnancy today if you would like" "Um sure but can i call Sam first" Of course" i walk outside and dial Sam's work cell. "Uley construction Sam Speaking""S-s-sam" i stutter "Bella, what's wrong Baby" " Could you come to the clinic please" "Sure but what's the matter babe are you hurt or anything" he asked pleadingly "It's not something i can say over the phone so could you hurry please." " Bella i'll be there in five minutes".

I'm sitting in the ultrasound room waiting for Sam when he finally walks through the door."Bella can you tell me what's going on, are you ok" "Sam i thought that you should hear in person instead of over the phone that im pregnant". He stands there stunned for a moment then breaks out into a big smile "You're going to have my pup" "Yes Sam i'm going to have your pup or shall i say our pup" He come over to me and picks my shirt up till he exposes my stomach and places small kisses on it and says "Hi little one i'm your daddy and im glad you're coming but don't give mommy too much trouble ok, i love you little one". Im sitting there with a huge smile on my face and tears in my eyes thinking that i have the best boyfriend ever"So i take it your happy""I'm more than happy, i'm ecstatic this is the best thing that could happen to me besides finding you of course". Sue comes back into the room before i could say anything else. "Are we ready for the Ultrasound" "yes sue we are" Sam say still smiling like he just won the lottery. "ok lets get started". sue put the gel on the wand and turns and says"Bella this might be a little uncomfortable" she inserts the wand in my vagina and i flinch at the cold gel. Sam see me flinch and lets a low growl out and it doesn't go unnoticed by sue" Samuel Uley don't you growl at me i'm about to show you your pup, now if you will look here"She points to the screen."There is the baby and that little flicker, that is your baby's heartbeat" i look at the screen in amazement."Wow" i whisper. Sue prints out some pictures and tells us to come back in 4 weeks for our 12 week appointment and hands me some prenatal vitamins to take and we head back to Sam's place.


End file.
